Caged hearts
by like a falling star
Summary: i chose plot one... E+T!! Tomoyo and Eriol are 15 and are rivals in every single thing... then Tomoyo's mother and Eriol's uncle get married... living under the same roof now, what's going to happen? AU, and a little OOC..
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Notes: Thank you, one and all, who reviewed "E+T survey"… as you can tell, I've chosen… *dumdumdum* … plot one!!! So… I hope you will all read it and review. ( Thank you..)  
  
Caged hearts  
  
by like a falling star  
  
  
  
A pretty blonde girl with large blue eyes was singing on the stage. Her voice was not bad, but everyone knew that she could never compare with Daidouji. Tomoyo Daidouji, the songbird of Tomoeda.  
  
"… and I'll be with you… forever…" The song ended. The audience clapped politely, wanting to be completely impartial before the final judging. The girl bowed humbly and strode into the darkness behind the curtains.  
  
The emcee, a fat, balding man, with a talent for telling jokes, walked onto stage, beaming at the audience. "Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Sad to say, we have come to the final segment of our Talentime 2002." He paused.  
  
The audience responded with the customary "Awwww…"  
  
"So… the question of the night is… DID WE HAVE A GOOD TIME?!?" he bellowed.  
  
The audience roared their contentment.  
  
"I said… DID WE HAVE A GREAT TIME TONIGHT?!?"  
  
The audience clapped and whistled. A group of guys from the soccer team stood up and hooted their approval. "Yeah, man!"  
  
Tomoyo was standing backstage, looking stunning in a long, shimmering, strapless lavender gown. Her hair was piled onto her head in a sophisticated twist, and silky, raven-coloured curls spilled out from the bun, which was held in place by a long, slim and silver hairpin. Thick clusters of expensive jewels sparkled on her earlobes, and her feet were slipped into a pair of dainty silver heels. She watched as a thin, rigid- looking man in a tweed suit walked up onto the stage stiffly. He was holding a slip of paper in his hand.  
  
It was time.  
  
"Aah." The emcee announced. "The results have been tabulated by the judges. This is the moment we've all been waiting for! Can we please invite Mr.Yoshiru up on stage to present the awards to our winners. Mr.Yoshiru, please."  
  
Mr.Yoshiru, the drama teacher at Seiju High, glided onto the stage, bowing dramatically. He gave a speech on how talented every contestant was, and how the results were very close indeed, to prove each contestant's competency.  
  
It was the same every year without fail. Some random person would get to be second runner-up, and first and second place always went to Tomoyo and Eriol Hiiragizawa. It was always the both of them, only one getting the much revered first prize. Last year, Tomoyo won. The year before that, Eriol came in first, Tomoyo a close second. They had been competing for the top spot for ages. This year was no exception.  
  
Mr.Yoshiru glanced at the piece of paper. "In third place, Mr.Fujiyama Rei, for his excellent violin performance."  
  
A tall, lanky boy, shifting uncomfortably in a stiff tuxedo, walked awkwardly onto the stage. He shook hands with the drama teacher, bared unevenly-lined teeth for a photo, and scrambled quickly off the stage.  
  
Mr.Yoshiru glanced again at the slip of paper. His eyes seemed to bulge out for a moment, and he held the piece of paper up to his face as if to see better. He cleared his throat, looking embarrassed. "In second place, we have…"  
  
The audience held their breaths. It was the deciding moment. Who would be second place this year? Daidouji, with her mesmerizing voice, or Hiiragizawa, with his brilliant, quick-fingered piano-playing skills?  
  
"… Hikari Yokohama[A.N.: Forgive me, but I couldn't think up any more Japanese names!], for her ballet recital."  
  
In the audience, jaws dropped. Backstage, jaws dropped. On stage, the girl who received the award was so happy and nervous that she was trembling. Some eyes were turned on her accusingly. They couldn't believe that she won second prize, that she could beat Hiiragizawa or Daidouji. It was not possible.  
  
While some clapped encouragingly, other refused to.  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa was standing backstage, partially hidden from view by the curtains. He had been preparing to go and receive either first or second prize. Now he was not so sure. The competition was even more intense. Either he or Daidouji would be the ultimate winner, the other a loser. Not even second prize to show for. A loser. He gulped.  
  
He was dressed with an impeccable sense of classic style in a crisp, neatly- pressed black tuxedo, which fitted his taut, muscled body perfectly. Girls who looked at him sighed. Girls who got up close with him swooned. Intense azure eyes hidden by frameless spectacles and thick, fringed eyelashes. No. It was more than just that hiding his eyes. Hiding himself. An invisible barrier, more like. No one, besides his best buddy Syaoran, had been able to knock down the barrier - even partially - to reveal the true Eriol Hiiragizawa. No one could claim to really know him.  
  
Mr.Yoshiru cleared his throat. "This year, so many, in fact, all of the candidates have performed wonderfully. He paused for a moment, and the audience waited with abated breaths. "The first prize goes to… Tomoyo Daidouji, for her beautiful song…" the rest of his sentence was lost, drowned in the sound of thunderous clapping.  
  
Tomoyo, graceful and poised, glided onto the stage, smiling politely at the audience who were whooping with joy.  
  
Mr.Yoshiru waited for the applause and cat-calls to simmer down before continuing. "The judges had a hard time deciding the winner this year, and they have decided upon two winners. "Tomoyo Daidouji and… Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: ok, I kn0w some people don't like the idea of Tomoyo's mother and Eriol's uncle getting married, cos if E+T get together it's like incest or something, so I've decided to alter the fic a little. Eriol and Nakuru live with their guardian [as in parental guardian, nothing to do with magic], whom their father entrusted them with just before he died. So you see, if Sonomi and Eriol's guardian get together, it'll still be perfectly fine if E+T are a couple! (  
  
Caged Hearts  
  
By like a falling star  
  
  
  
The nerve of that guy! Tomoyo fumed, as Eriol swept up onto stage, his trademark cocky-yet-mysterious smile plastered on his face. Eriol held the gold trophy [probably the duplicate of mine, Tomoyo thought] and bowed politely at the audience. Several girl swooned. The female portion of the audience [and a small number of males as well] screamed wildly, frantically snapping photos of their favourite "Hunk of the Year".  
  
"Thank you," Eriol said in a clear voice. "I am immensely pleased to share the first prize with Daidouji-san." Not.  
  
Tomoyo glared at him for a second, before turning a sweet, sunny smile towards the audience-- the one that had won her "Chick of the Year" award. The smile that caused guys' knees to buckle and turn to jelly.  
  
Eriol smirked at her. "So."  
  
"So what?" she asked coldly.  
  
"So. We're tied again."  
  
Tomoyo raised her eyebrows coolly at him. "Yes, I'm afraid we're tied again." She said, nodding curtly. But not for long…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That Daidouji-san has quite a talent for swimming." Mr. Hina, the PE coach, remarked to a few of his students.  
  
One boy in particular [yet another member of the Tomoyo Daidouji Fan Club] nodded earnestly. "Yes, she does. In fact, she's talented in just about everything." He went on to list a whole bunch of Tomoyo's many achievements, in alphabetical order.  
  
Mr. Hina cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? I do think her swimming strokes are quite marvellous, in fact."  
  
"Oh yes, smooth and graceful and elegant."  
  
Eriol gritted his teeth. Did they have to discuss this in front of him? Wasn't it bad enough that he lost -- well, he didn't lose, but he didn't win either -- the Talentime? Did they have to rub it in?  
  
Syaoran noticed, and poked Eriol in the ribs. "But you have to admit, Tomoyo's good, isn't she? Well, not as good as Sakura, of course, but…" Syaoran added as an afterthought.  
  
Eriol glanced at the pool. There was no splashing sound. Daidouji never splashed; she glided through water as if it were silk. At the moment she was doing the Butterfly, her movements so graceful and coordinated that she seemed like a ballerina.  
  
"She's good." Eriol admitted. "But," he said after awhile, "I can beat her."  
  
Syaoran nodded. "You can. Tomoyo's movements are based on grace and flexibility, while you concentrate more on speed and agility." He said observantly.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Syaoran grinned. "I've been studying the way the two of you do things."  
  
"You'd make a really great couple, you know." Sakura piped up, appearing behind Syaoran.  
  
Eriol rolled his eyes. "Oh, really." He probably wouldn't dislike Daidouji so much if it wasn't for his friends' constant nagging that he and Daidouji would make a great couple.  
  
That was one of the reasons that he competed with her. To put distance between them, so that their friends wouldn't get any strange ideas. The thing was, it had the exact opposite effect.  
  
Their friends got this warped idea in their minds that the two of them were so alike and so good in every single thing that it must be fate that made them compete in everything. All of his friends, no matter how much Eriol had protested that he didn't like Daidouji, had this weird thinking that, 'Hey, wouldn't it be cool if Mr.Popular-and-perfect and Miss. Popular-and- perfect got together? They would make an absolutely popular-and-perfect couple!'  
  
Eriol wanted to gag. Like he ever wanted to date Daidouji in the first place.  
  
It wasn't that she was ugly or anything-- in fact, she was very ethereally beautiful with her snowy complexion and expressive violet eyes.  
  
It wasn't that she was a mean or cruel person-- in fact, she was completely nice and natural - she was even civil to him sometimes - and as far as he knew, she was a generous, charitable girl who visited the local orphanage weekly, despite her busy schedule.  
  
It wasn't that she was boring or anything-- she had a great personality, or so her friends said. Eriol hadn't gotten close enough to get to know her well, but he could tell that she was an interesting, fun-to-be-with person.  
  
Plus she was talented-- the well-known songbird of Tomoeda, a figure- skating champion, and he heard from two reliable sources [Sakura and Syaoran] that she sewed some of her clothes. Oh, and apparently she could swim too. Talent-wise, Daidouji was blessed.  
  
So what was the problem? Eriol couldn't pinpoint anything, exactly, but whenever he got too close to Daidouji, his heart would start pounding eratically, his breath would shorten to little gasps and the blood would rush to his face. And sometimes, when she looked at him in that intense, thoughtful way of hers, he wanted to puke. Eriol figured that someone who made him sick couldn't be good. And so he went on with his life, hating Daidouji.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Chapter 3

Caged Hearts  
  
By like a falling star  
  
  
  
"Honey, you look beautiful!" Sonomi exclaimed, greeting her daughter warmly as Tomoyo trailed down the polished marble steps of their mansion.  
  
"Thank you, mother." Tomoyo said sincerely, smiling. She was dressed in a simple white halter dress which generously accentuated her curves, with a beaded Indian belt across her slim waist, and a soft lilac shawl was drapped across her shoulders.  
  
"Tanaka is going to love you!" Sonomi gushed as the two walked towards one of the cars, flanked by bodyguards.  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "It's you he's supposed to love." She said wryly.  
  
"And his two kids are gonna love you too!" Sonomi continued, ignoring Tomoyo's words.  
  
"His two kids?" Tomoyo asked, her eyebrows lifting just slightly. "He's divorced?"  
  
Sonomi laughed lightly. "Silly me. I forgot to mention." Her voice turned sombre. "His best friend and his best friend's wife died in a car accident when their children were very young, and he's looked after them since. He treats them like his own children."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "So this boyfriend of yours is a family man, huh?" she teased. She felt better about this man her mother was dating. From what Sonomi had told her, he seemed like an honest, trustworthy and responsible man.  
  
Sonomi coloured slightly, smiling. "Shut up and get in the car."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The restaurant had a classic touch about it, with thick, wine-red carpeting and soft jazz music playing in the background.  
  
Tanaka-san and his niece were already seated at one of the tables.  
  
Sonomi introduced them. "Tanaka, this is my daughter, Tomoyo. Tomoyo, this is Tanaka."  
  
Tanaka-san seemed to be in his late forties, with a genuine demeanour and a firm handshake.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and politely shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." she said.  
  
Tanaka broke into a smile. "Likewise." He turned back to Sonomi. "Sonomi, this is Nakuru. Nakuru, this is Sonomi."  
  
Instead of shaking her hand, as was expected, Nakuru enveloped Sonomi in a quick hug. "Hey, it's great to finally get to meet you!" Nakuru said, beaming.  
  
Sonomi smiled warmly at her. "I feel the same way."  
  
The four of them sat down at the table, and Tomoyo couldn't help but notice that someone was missing. Just as she was about to question Nakuru about it, though, Nakuru beat her to it.  
  
"Hey, I recognise you!" Nakuru exclaimed. "You're Daidouji Tomoyo!"  
  
Tomoyo raised her eyebrows. "I am. And you're Nakuru."  
  
"No, I mean… you're Daidouji Tomoyo!" Nakuru said again, bouncing excitedly in her seat. "I saw your performance at the Talentime! You were awesome!" she gushed.  
  
Tomoyo smiled graciously. "Thank you. But aren't you from the university? Why were you at the high school Talentime?"  
  
"My brother was performing." She said lightly.  
  
"He was performing? Who is he? Do I know him?" Tomoyo questioned curiously.  
  
"Oh my gosh… little brother is just gonna die!" Nakuru laughed, ignoring Tomoyo's question.  
  
"Your brother? Oh, I've been meaning to ask why he isn't here--"  
  
"Good evening, Uncle. Sorry that I'm late." A smooth, low voice cut through their conversation.  
  
Tomoyo's breath caught in her throat. She could recognise that voice anywhere. She turned around, bracing herself. Not--  
  
Hazy sapphire met smoky amethyst.  
  
Eriol's eyes widened in shock and utter surprise as Tomoyo's eyes snapped shut tightly, hoping and praying that what she saw in front of her was a hallucination.  
  
"Daidouji." His voice sounded strained.  
  
"Hiiragizawa." She said it through gritted teeth.  
  
"Aah." Tanaka smiled. "I take it you two know each other."  
  
Eriol's eyes locked on Tomoyo's. This is not happening.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To say the least, dinner was not a happy event. Eriol and Tomoyo took turns shooting each other murderous glares in between embarrassing the other in front of the whole table, while Nakuru watched with unconcealed amusement.  
  
"How's school, Daidouji?" Eriol inquired.  
  
"Oh, just amazing. Couldn't be better." Tomoyo answered in a saccharine voice.  
  
Eriol's mouth curved into a subtle smirk. "Really? The last I heard, you got dumped by Tim Fox."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes flickered dangerously for a moment. She had the sudden desire to punch him. Just tolerate him for one more hour. She told herself. No need to sink to his level. "No, I dropped him. I caught him kissing Utada- san."  
  
"So you weren't enough for him?" Eriol challenged.  
  
"No, he has absolutely no taste. By the way, isn't Utada-san the girl who turned you down three times already?" Tomoyo said, pretending to be thinking deeply. "Some guys have no self-respect." She said, seemingly to herself, but it was actually meant for him to hear.  
  
Eriol growled.  
  
Nakuru giggled.  
  
While all this was going on, Sonomi and Tanaka were seemingly oblivious to what was happening. They were having their own private little conversation across the table. Tanaka was smiling, and Sonomi was blushing, though it might have been the champagne.  
  
Suddenly, Tanaka cleared his throat. "Sonomi and I have something to announce." He said.  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol and Nakuru looked up from where they were having their little debate.  
  
Sonomi giggled.  
  
Tanaka reached across the table and took Sonomi's hand, holding it in his own. The two adults gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
Tomoyo sighed. She was glad that her mother had finally found somebody, and Tanaka-san really seemed like a good man, but did Eriol have to come and ruin everything, just because he came with the 'package'?  
  
The three teenagers looked at them expectantly.  
  
Tanaka took a deep breath. Sonomi closed her eyes and opened them again. Then she nodded.  
  
They said it at the same time.  
  
"We're getting married."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Chapter 4

Caged Hearts  
  
By like a falling star  
  
  
  
You're kidding. Was the first thought that came to Tomoyo's mind. This is not happening!!!  
  
This has gotta be some kinda bad joke. Eriol thought, shaking his head slowly. A big, bad, completely not-funny joke.  
  
"Whoopee!" Nakuru shrieked with joy. "I'm gonna have a sister! And a mother!"  
  
Sonomi smiled. Then she turned to Tomoyo, concern etched in her face. "What is it, honey? Are you okay?"  
  
Okay? Okay!?! Of course I'm not okay! Tomoyo wanted to scream. You getting married means that I'm gonna be living with a nightmare! Specifically-- Hiiragizawa the Jerk!  
  
Instead, she smiled sweetly at her mother. "I'm okay, mother. Just a little- - unprepared. I'm so glad that you're getting married." She lied. She would not ruin her mother's happiness by being selfish.  
  
My life is over…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We're moving." Sonomi announced, dropping into the seat next to Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo blinked and looked up. "Uh-- what?!"  
  
Sonomi reached over and switched off the television. "Tanaka and I found this darling place not too far from here. It's absolutely gorgeous, sweetie. You'll love it!" she said excitedly.  
  
Sure I'll love it. As long as Hiiragizawa isn't in it! Tomoyo thought bitterly. "So, when are we moving?"  
  
"Hmm." Sonomi thought as she drummed her fingers lazily on the arm rest. "I should think… a week from Monday."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So that's it?! No wedding!?" Eriol exploded. He was usually a relatively calm person, but this was going too far. He couldn't help it.  
  
"Yeah, we decided that a honeymoon would be enough. You know-- a small ceremony to exchange wedding vows, then off we go to Europe." Tanaka said, completely oblivious to his "son's" distress.  
  
"That's so romantic!" Nakuru gushed, clasping her hands together.  
  
"You're saying that Daidouji and Nakuru and I will be alone in the house for three whole weeks!?!"  
  
"Mansion, actually." Tanaka corrected. He smiled lightheartedly. "As the man of the house, you gotta take care of the girls, Eriol."  
  
"Take care of Tomoyo," Nakuru corrected. "Because by then I'll be off at college! Dorm rules!"  
  
Eriol felt his world crumbling bit by bit into millions of tiny pieces. Not another bombshell. First they said that they would be getting married. Then he found out that they would have to move into another mansion to live together with the Daidoujis. Next Tanaka told him that there was no wedding, which meant that 'Miss Priss' would be living next door to him very soon, giving him about a week or so of freedom left.  
  
And now that Nakuru was moving off to college, he'd have absolutely no company! Just he and Daidouji, Daidouji and he. That was it. Eriol sighed. He might as well be living in a prison cell.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Stop laughing." Eriol said, annoyed.  
  
Syaoran stopped for a while, took a few deep breaths, and then guffawed even louder.  
  
Eriol frowned. "Which part of 'this isn't a laughing matter' don't you understand?"  
  
Syaoran stopped his laughter, but snorted when he saw the look of anguish on Eriol's face. "Chill, man. I'm listening, all right?"  
  
Eriol began pacing around Syaoran's room. "It's Daidouji! Daidouji!" he shouted the name for emphasis. "I mean, any other girl, I don't mind. But we're talking Miss Prissy Perfect here!"  
  
Syaoran nodded. "I get your point. This is serious."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"So what's your solution here!? I need help, big-time!" Eriol exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair. "I mean, one moment we're arch-rivals number one, and next she's gonna be living in my house! Eating at the same table! Using the same bathroom!"  
  
"I see what you mean." Syaoran said. "I mean, you might actually walk in on her naked!" he teased.  
  
Eriol's eyes bulged out. He looked horrified. Horrified and scandalised. His mouth opened and closed, unable to speak a word.  
  
Syaoran burst out laughing, and slapped him on the back. "I was just kidding, bud. Don't take it seriously! But I think that this is gonna help you and Daidouji."  
  
Eriol raised his eyebrows curiously. "Huh? Help us what?"  
  
"Help you get together, of course!" Syaoran grinned. "Imagine living with your girlfriend 24/7!"  
  
Eriol sighed in frustration. Not again…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura glanced over at Tomoyo. "How much did you get?" she whispered.  
  
Tomoyo held up her math paper, smiling. On it was a big, red 100. A perfect score, as always.  
  
The bell rang for lunch. The teacher stood up from her seat and dismissed the class. Students stood up, their chairs screeching against the cement floor in their rush to get out of the classroom.  
  
But Tomoyo was an exception. She was a girl on a mission.  
  
"Tomoyo, aren't you coming?" Sakura asked, as Rika, Naoko and Chiharu paused at the door to wait for them.  
  
Tomoyo just smiled at her and shook her head. "I've got something on. See you guys later."  
  
With a confused smile, Sakura waved at her and left.  
  
Eriol was busy scribbling on a piece of paper. As Tomoyo watched, he neatly placed the piece of paper in his binder and stood up to leave.  
  
Not so soon. Tomoyo thought. "Hiiragizawa," she said.  
  
Eriol looked up and smiled icily. "Daidouji." He replied. "Not having lunch? Are you on a diet? Cos you sure look like you need one." Of course he didn't mean it. As much as Eriol hated to admit, Daidouji had the best body of anyone he knew. But, probably more out of habit than anything else, he had to be mean to her.  
  
"Of course not, Hiiragizawa. I don't need a diet any more than you do." She said, looking directly at him. "I want to talk to you."  
  
Eriol glanced up. If he was surprised, he didn't show it. "Well, then-- speak."  
  
Tomoyo looked at him, frowning. How did he manage to stay so calm and collected under her fixed gaze? Most guys would buckle underneath the intimidation. Of course, this was Hiiragizawa, after all. She had to admire him for this one thing. But that was all it was-- admiration.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-- the fact that we're gonna be living in the same house doesn't mean anything. Nothing's gonna change."  
  
Eriol nodded. "Of course. You're still my arch-rival number one. Just because we happen to live in the same house doesn't mean that I'm gonna give in to you or anything."  
  
Tomoyo raised her chin in approval. "Likewise, Hiiragizawa." She stalked towards the door of the classroom, then turned back to face him. "We're still enemies. Rivals. All that isn't going to change."  
  
Eriol nodded, but oddly, he felt a little disappointed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Chapter 5

Caged Hearts  
  
By like a falling star  
  
  
  
"Good morning to one and all!" The principal of Seiju High boomed. It was eight o'clock in the morning, and, in Eriol's opinion, way to early to be that chirpy.  
  
The principal excitedly waved the piece of paper that he held in his hand. "Next month, the National Education Council is holding the annual Young Talents Competition. Our school has been given the honour of-- aah… being invited to participate." He said.  
  
Rubbing his eyebrows, he continued. "However, each school can only send one item. Taking into account the recent Talentime, either Hiiragizawa Eriol, with his piano masterpiece--" he paused while the hall exploded in little sighs of admiration-- "or Daidouji Tomoyo, for her singing skills--" again he paused while the students applauded appreciatively-- "will be sent to compete. It has been decided, therefore, that… a vote shall be held."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I don't believe this!" Tomoyo fumed.  
  
"Neither do I." Eriol muttered, frowning.  
  
"How can our votes be absolutely equal?" Tomoyo said incredulously, more to herself than Eriol. "This is totally ridiculous."  
  
"For once, Daidouji, we agree." Eriol said. "I mean, how can it be that you managed to get the same number of votes as me? Thought I'd win hands down." He grinned at her.  
  
Tomoyo glared at him. "You wish, Hiiragizawa."  
  
The both of them quietened as the principal strode into the room, wearing a huge grin. "Good afternoon, stars of Seiju High." He greeted.  
  
Tomoyo wanted to roll her eyes but instead forced a polite smile onto her face. "Good afternoon, Nakata-sensei."  
  
Nakata pressed his hands together, watching the two students. Two of the most perfect, talented students in the school, Daidouji and Hiiragizawa were two in a million, the school's best chance at winning the competition. "The board has discussed the matter, and it seems that a second vote will be redundant as the both of you seem equally popular. Therefore, we have decided that…"  
  
Eriol looked at him, unblinking earnestly.  
  
"… that you two shall compete as one item… together."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hiiragizawa has upstaged me again!" Tomoyo whined, pressing her face into her pillow. She usually wasn't this whiney, but she'd had enough.  
  
"You got equal votes!" Chiharu said, trying to console her. "He so did not upstage you."  
  
"Yeah." Rika added. "You probably got a couple more votes than him, anyway. But you know how these votes work-- you have to attain more votes by a huge margin just to win."  
  
Tomoyo kept quiet.  
  
Sakura pulled the pillow off Tomoyo's face and made a silly face in a attempt to get her friend to laugh. "C'mon, Tomoyo! It isn't all that bad!"  
  
Tomoyo glanced at her. "Yeah. Right. And getting caught in a freak storm isn't all that bad either."  
  
Sakura giggled. "You're being cynical and sarcastic." She stated.  
  
"It's not that." Tomoyo said. "I don't mind getting an equal number of votes-- well, I don't mind that much. The thing is, I can't imagine working with him 24/7 for the next whole month!"  
  
"At least you don't have to travel back and forth just to practise… imagine having to do that." Naoko said logically.  
  
Tomoyo shrugged. "Not that it's any consolation…"  
  
Sakura sighed. "Well, look on the bright side! He's right across the hall."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Right across the hall, Eriol sat cross-legged on his bed, wondering at the mess he was in, while Syaoran played games on his Playstation.  
  
"Will you cut that out?" Syaoran asked, distrated by the game.  
  
Eriol looked up, and dropped into a lying position on the bed. "Cut what out?"  
  
"That." Syaoran winced as an enemy ship hit his spacecraft with missiles, and soon the big yellow words 'GAME OVER' showed up on the screen. "That brooding."  
  
Eriol sat up and frowned. "I'm not brooding," he said. Then he dropped back onto the bed.  
  
"Tomoyo isn't that bad, you know." Syaoran told him. "You should give her a chance. Then maybe you'll get to like her, you know?"  
  
Eriol got up and walked towards the bookshelf. "I'll never like her. It's just my luck." He said, absent-mindedly pulling books off the shelf and replacing them. "It's bad enough that she's living with me. You know what it's like, having dinner with her and her alone every single day!?!"  
  
"Er-- no." Syaoran said truthfully. "Though I'm sure many guys would be glad to share that burden."  
  
Eriol frowned. "Speaking of dinner--" he stuck his nose out of the door and sniffed. "I don't smell food." He commented to Syaoran. "It's Tomoyo's turn to cook tonight."  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow quizzically at him. "What happened to your cook?"  
  
Eriol waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, he's still around. It's part of my uncle's plan to help us get to know each other-- Tomoyo cooks every Tuesday and Thursday, I get Monday and Wednesday, and the rest of the week it's up to the cook to whip something up."  
  
Syaoran stood around as Eriol knocked politely on Tomoyo's door. "Come in!" Tomoyo called.  
  
Eriol opened the door to see Tomoyo sitting on the bed, surrounded by her group of gal pals, namely Chiharu, Sakura, Naoko and Rika.  
  
Tomoyo looked up. "Yeah?"  
  
"It's your turn to cook dinner. Just a reminder." Eriol told her.  
  
"Oh, we're ordering pizza." Tomoyo said. "Be down at around 7 if you want dinner, okay? That's when the pizza's arriving." She peered around Eriol. "Syaoran? Are you staying for dinner?" she asked, inciting a nudge from Sakura.  
  
Syaoran looked put on the spot. "Uh…"  
  
Tomoyo smiled at him. "We're all gonna be here." She nodded, indicating her four friends.  
  
That was all Syaoran needed to hear. "Thanks, but no thanks." He wanted to be around Sakura, but he wasn't about to stick around with her bunch of giggly girlfriends.  
  
"Oh, that's all right." Tomoyo said. She turned to Eriol. "Then it's just you and us."  
  
Smiling weakly, Eriol closed the door. He turned to Syaoran, a get-me-outta- here look on his face. "Five girls and a guy. Uh-uh. Not good. Is it going to be like that all the time?"  
  
Syaoran looked at the closed door. "From the looks of it, I think so." He shook his head sadly at Eriol. "For once, buddy, I sympathize with you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
